


A riarkle Christmas party

by Romanticide09



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Party, Riarkle, Santa Claus - Freeform, ring, smarkle - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: Riley, and Farkle throw a party with a little surprise inside. :D





	A riarkle Christmas party

It's a few day's before Christmas. Riley, and Farkle decided to throw a little get together in the small place his dad had gotten him for graduating high school. Riley had bascially moved in there while she wasn't in class, but only Their friends knew that.

A small party was in full swing at Farkle's place which included Zay, and smackle. Lucas was back in Texas for school, and Maya had skipped out to spend time with her new baby sister. The rest consisted of people who had heard there was a party, and just shown up. At first Riley was nervous, but with all the people it had actually turned in to a real party which was kind of exciting. Her first college party, and her first party in general really thrown without her parents knowing. Only thing she was focused on at this second was the fact her boyfriend Farkle had ran out to the store an hour ago, and still hadn't returned. Riley knew it didn't take that long usually so she hoped he was okay. Just as she was about to try to call him the text noise rung out. Pulling her phone from her pocket she found the message. 

Pluto: I have surprise for you princess!  
Riley: Is that what took you so long? I was starting to worry, but ooo a surprise o.o.  
Pluto: Yep, and if you want too see it you should come open the door.

After reading that last text she put her phone away making here way over to the door. When she opened it there stood her boyfriend Farkle in a Santa suit. The bags were see through so she saw he had gotten more cups, Chips, more dip, What she thinks looks like mustaches, and there was something under his arm she couldn't make out.

“Thou has provided for you, and are many guests.” He dropped the bags smiling brightly at Riley's reaction to his costume. Removing the item from under his arm he laughed ripping opening the package. “And I got these balls! To Throw at people, but there are still safe..” He squished one in his hand “Because they are squishy!” Leaning to where he could clearly make out Zay he chucked one at him. It hit Zay square in the face as Zay blinked In his direction. Putting his eyes back on his girlfriend he saw her smirking with one eyebrow up. “Zay is now living proof these aren't dangerous, and what?” He knew by the way she was standing that she was curious about something.

“Babe, what are you wearing?” The huge smirk on her face as she kept letting her eyes wander. Settling on his eyes waiting for his answer.

He stepped closer, and adjusted his Santa hat beanie before taking Riley's hand in his. “Well I know you love Santa, I know you love Christmas, and I think you love me.” He chuckled when Riley playfully glared at the last statement so he squeezed her hand. “Okay I know you love me. So I combined all three things to give you the ultimate mix.”

Reaching up Riley pointed at the beanie.. “Couldn't just wear a Santa hat?” She watched him shake his head no with a giddy smile. “You know you look sort of ridiculous right?” Even though she teased him it made her really happy he had dressed up just for her, and she swore she just kept falling more in love with him. 

“Yep, because I'm ridiculously in love with you.” Gently bringing her in by her hand he gave her a soft kiss before she could say anything. His heart raced at the blush across her face when he pulled back letting him know he had done well.   
“Farkle clause!” Zay called coming up behind Riley. “I call first dibs too sit on his lap!”   
Letting go of Riley Farkle went over taking a seat on the couch patting his lap while stating “Nope sorry this lap is only for Riley, and you can't anyway you are naughty...expect coal for Christmas.”

Zay lifted his hand to argue, but then changed his mind remembering a few things he had done this year. One involving a monkey getting loose in the fraternity house.. “I deserve that, but I wonder what Isadora thinks..Hey sweetie have I been naughty?” 

Mid-dance Smackle stopped turning herself towards him. She had grown to be quite comfortable around them not with her own quirks that made her who she was though. “I believe you have been equally naughty, and nice. You will go ever higher on the nice list if you come dance with me Honeykins.” Damn she was beautiful went through Zay's mind as he smiled happily at her giving that special Isadora wink he loves so much. He quickly glanced at Farkle sticking his tongue out then turned back to his girlfriend dancing his way over to her. “My lady gets what my lady wants.”

Rolling his eyes at Zay, but he was really happy things had come full circle so well for them all. His attention back on Riley he saw she was facing away from him, and almost in the corner making some odd hand movements. He got up sneaking up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist “You should come sit on my lap princess, and Tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”   
In an automatic panic Riley turned in Farkle's arms knowing her dad had heard what Farkle had just said through the phone.   
Cory (through the phone) – Did I just hear Farkle ask you too sit in his lap, and why is he talking about Santa?  
“Oh he dressed like Santa to surprise me DADDY..” she said daddy a bit louder so Farkle would understand not to speak for a second. “Isn't he the sweetest?”   
Cory – Stop yelling, and no sitting on anyone's lap! Especially boyfriends dressed like Santa right before Christmas! I know you! You love all those things!

“Sorry daddy I can't really hear you that well. I love you, and I'll see you soon. Farkle says he loves you too. Give mom, and Auggie a hug for me.” She quickly hung up before her dad could say an answer noticing Farkle had stopped breathing out of fear his hands loose around her waist. 

His voice barely a squeak, and he had his head hung in shame “He heard me didn't he?”   
In a fit of giggles Riley lifted his head up “Yep, but it's not that big of deal.” 

He slipped his hands off of Riley flailing them in the air “Not a big deal for you! I now only have a few days to live...Call back, and tell him I can no longer come.” Making his way back to the couch his leg was bouncing a bit. “because I had an experiment go wrong.”

Strolling over Riley grinned down at him tilting her head to one side “Farkle honey you are being over dramatic.”  
“Am not! Don't you still want a boyfriend after Christmas?” he grumbled a bit throwing his hands in the air before melting the rest of the way into the couch.   
Giggling softly Riley sat in Farkle's lap “And I will, because he wouldn't hurt me. So Do I still get to ask Santa want I want for Christmas?” She locked eyes with him, and saw he was sweating a bit. “Babe are you okay? You seem really nervous. I was just kidding my dad won't hurt you since he loves you.” She placed her hand on his cheek giving him a warm smile.  
Farkle cleared his throat his heart quickening. He removed his beanie to sit it on the arm rest next to them. “Yeah, I'm great. So what do you want for Christmas princess?” He managed to put the best the smile he could on. 

Wiggling happily Riley clasped his hand in hers “ I don't want anything. I already have you the best boyfriend in the universe. Then all of our amazing friends who are family, and my sister peaches. We have my parent's, And your parent's who support us both through everything. Life is just great, and I just have a feeling this is going to be a memorable Christmas. Thank you for the costume by the way. I love how we just fit together, and that I fell in love with one of my best friends. It just doesn't get better then you Farkle, and I am very Lucky. Now it's your turn what do you want for Christmas?” It was as if the rest of the party had faded away as Riley placed all of her attention on Farkle. She really hoped that had cheered him up, and each time they locked eyes her heart pulled towards him just like it always did.

“Marry me?” The words just fell out after he heard Riley's answer. It was just the perfect answer just like she is. He agreed mostly that things couldn't get better, but the minute it had hit him he was ready to propose to Riley he had been planning. This of course was not the plan, but it just felt right. He didn't know what he did to be the person who got to have a Riley, but he knew he would spend the rest of life making sure Riley always knew how amazing she was. “That's what I want for Christmas Princess. You are my light. My other half, and arguably my better half since I know you won't agree. You are my universe, and the only woman I ever want to take to mars with me. My plan was to do this in front of your parent's, but not to copy you. I had a feeling that this was the time to do it. So Riley the love of my life, The woman who taught the robot to feel, The woman who never gives up on me, and just is all around amazing would you do me the honor of letting be your husband?” He pulled out a small red box from his pocket taking his hand out of Riley's so he could open it. Inside was a Silver gold ring with a Amethyst gem, and on the inside of the band it said Riley + Farkle = Always. 

Still with her voice down, and a few happy tears Riley started bouncing on his lap in excitement. “Yes, yes, yes a millions times yes. I love you so much baby!” She felt him slipping the ring on her finger, and when it was on all the way she wrapped her hands around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. “I'm so happy it ended up being you who was the one.”   
A huge grin on his face Farkle wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in tighter. He put his fingers under her chin turning her just enough to place his lips on hers. Giving her a soft, but firm kiss that was still lingering on his lips when he stopped his heart pounding. “I always knew it was you. Just took some time to remember.”  
With a light Blush Riley broke her eye contact with Farkle looking at the Ring “I take back what I said my dad might kill you.” She lifted her head back up with a excited giggle letting him know she was semi joking. 

“It's worth it to get to call you my fiance for a few days before I die. So what do you think he would do if we told him how you pretty much live with me?” Farkle pulled one hand off from around her rubbing the back of his neck. 

“That might break him...So how about we tell him that first then just throw on the you're my fiance thing on top of it?”  
He shivers a bit biting his lip “Sorry princess you calling me fiance feels really good, and Deal! If things start going to bad though we should bring shovels, and tacos...We can toss them at him, and run.” 

Honestly It was a good plan, and Riley had enjoyed that reaction from Farkle too much “Then that is our plan my fiance. My future husband. My sexy genius.” She slipped her hands off his neck placing them against his chest. She didn't expect him to grip her waist the way he did making her jump, and squeak with a smirk.

“Better watch it, or you're going to get coal for Christmas for being naughty.” He leaned over nipping her ear before sweeping her off her feet. He was holding her bridal style as he got the rooms attention. “I am Farkle, and Riley just said yes to marry me!” The whole party stopped cheering loudly, and a few hoots rung out as well. After that he put her down, and they started to slow dance among the crowd of people. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas yet, and they both couldn't wait too what would happen next.


End file.
